


London Fog

by RositaLG



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, London, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RositaLG/pseuds/RositaLG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne was certain she was dreaming. This was not the way life went. Life gave you fleeting moments of passing ecstasies, a warm body, a fast car, a good meal, and then… you were alone again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phryne was certain she was dreaming.

This was not the way life went. Life gave you fleeting moments of passing ecstasies, a warm body, a fast car, a good meal, and then… you were alone again.

Life didn’t hand you Jack Robinson, standing on your stoop in his signature hat and trench coat, drenched to the bone and catching pneumonia because you just had to make a flippant comment before you left the continent.

“All those threats about me having to chase you down and now you’re just going to stand there?” Jack teased, that familiar, dry smirk of his nearly bringing her to tears. “I expected more of you, Miss Fisher.”

Jack Robinson.

Her Jack.

She didn’t bother trying to find words, simply let out some sort of strangled laugh and jumped into his arms as quickly as she could. She captured his impossibly warm mouth with hers, and despite being pelted by the cold London rain, she felt on fire. Her adrenaline spiked as he hit her blood stream and she started to shake with a burst of energy. As her thin robe matted to his coat, she could swear she felt his own heart beating wildly against her chest. He finally pulled away long enough to look at her again.

“Hello to you too.” He grinned, squinting through the rain.

“Come inside.” She pulled him into the house. She barely got the door shut before kissing him once more, unable to resist the temptation. He didn’t fight her on it.

“What are you doing here?” She asked him, mostly just to hear his voice again.

“I never back down from a challenge, Miss Fisher.” Jack insisted playfully. “And the thought had occurred that you might need some company on your flight home.” He added.

“You want to fly back with me?” Her eyes lit up at the idea.

“Well, I can’t let you have all the adventures.” He smiled. “With your penchant for trouble, you’ll have made rivals of half the world’s criminals by now. Just how many murder cases did you stumble across in my absence?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“None.” She scoffed. “I barely let my father leave the plane.” She assured him. “I wanted to get home as quickly as possible.” She confessed quietly. “How did _you_ get here?” She asked, the question nibbling at the back of her brain since he knocked on her door.

“I knew a pilot who owed me a favor. He used his connections.”

“A favor?” She repeated, not believing him.

“Mm. He sends his regards.” Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a semi-damp letter with handwriting that she recognized at once as Compton’s.

“No!” She ripped the letter out of his hands and opened it immediately. “I refuse to believe you got into a plane with Compton. You couldn’t even be in the same room with him!”

“Oh, I didn't. But he had an army friend who was heading home who could help me out. Desperate times, and all that.” She only heard his smile as she read the short letter, confirming Jack’s story.

In a normal situation, she would have pulled him against the wall and taken him right then and there as a reward for all of his troubles but something in his exhausted eyes stopped her. It was probably best; they both needed some time to adjust to this unfamiliar territory.

“We need to get out of these wet clothes.” She realized as they both looked down at the small puddle forming at their feet. “And you need a meal, and probably a warm bath?” She guessed.

“A bath would be good.” He confessed. She smiled and nodded for him to follow her.

She brought him into the bathroom, gave him a few fluffy towels, and left him to soak in a warm tub while she changed into a new set of pajamas. Then, she went to the kitchen and made them both tea. She found some leftovers in the icebox and warmed them up for him.

When Jack appeared again, sheepishly padding into the dining room in his pajamas and adorably bare feet, she let him have space to eat his meal and drink his tea, but she never took her eyes off of him. His skin was even darker than its usual tan and he looked impossibly rugged from his travels. She wondered if there were any situation in which he didn't come out the other side more beautiful than before.

“You’re staring.” Jack smirked behind his tea cup, the first hints of his revival stirring after his impossibly long journey.

“Well, you’re beautiful.” She countered as she set down her own cup, hoping that she wasn't blushing too much. “And I still can’t believe that you came.” She added with a small smile, which faltered as she realized there would be no one back at City South. “What about your job? Oh Jack, you haven’t done anything rash…”

“No.” Jack laughed at her sudden rush of anxiety. “I spoke with Russell Street. I’ve never taken any time off, not for a vacation, sickness, anything really. And after the headaches I’ve caused over the last few years, the Commissioner was actually pushing me out the door. I think it will be a nice vacation for both of us.” Jack smiled. “I’m sure they’ve found a capable replacement while I’m away.”

“Not too capable, I hope.” She muttered, still concerned.

“My job will be there when I get back, Phryne. I promise.” He soothed her worries. “Whenever we decide to fly back, I’ll send a telegram telling them to kick the poor lad out of my office before we return.”

We.

Phryne had never heard the term “we” used in regards to one of her relationships before and the casual way Jack had described them as a pair caught her by surprise.

She was now part of a We.

“My head is spinning.” She confessed as lay her forehead down in the crook of her arm. Jack found her other hand across the table and held it lightly. She sat up again at the contact. Her fingers instinctively began to explore his tough, warm skin. She turned his palm over to her and followed suit on his pale flesh there, tracing his lifeline with her fingernail. If only Mrs. Bolkonsky could see him now...

He had been unspeakably brave in coming to England and his actions made her want to be just as confident for him in return. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel his appearance was unappreciated. In fact, it was so appreciated, she couldn’t process anything else. What kind of love must he have for her, to travel the world without blinking an eye?

Truth be told, she understood why he did it. She had spent every breath of the last few weeks missing him. She never realized how often she looked over at him until he wasn’t there to see. She would have thought nothing of hunting him down to the ends of the earth just to have him within eyesight again.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked quietly, understanding her vertigo for what it was.

“You’re here.” She clasped his hand tightly in hers. “You came to London. For me.” She added. “I’m just having a hard time believing anyone could do such a thing. It feels like a dream.”

Jack got up from his seat and pulled her around the table, never letting go of her hand. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried herself in his warm chest.

“This is real.” He whispered lovingly into her hair. “I promise.”

“Mmm, therein lies the problem.” She responded, stealing his line, and he stilled against her in worry. She pulled away to look at him. “I've never had... I don’t want to ruin this.” She confessed.

“You can’t. Trust me, I’ve tried.” She caught the guilt that flitted in his warm eyes before it disappeared again.

“We’ve tried.” She corrected him, taking her fair share of the blame. “And despite that, you still came halfway across the world for me.”

“Well, mostly for this.” He teased as he moved in for a kiss. His voice was so low that it made her abdomen curl. She couldn't control the soft moan that escaped as he kissed her slowly, making sure every single nerve was firing from her head to her toes before he pulled away.

“Come to bed.” Phryne whispered. “I know you must be exhausted.”

“Sleep isn’t my top priority at the moment.” He confessed roughly.

“No, but it should be.” She smiled as she touched his face. “I’m not going anywhere. Are you?” She asked.

He shook his head.

“Okay then.” She replied and took his hand. Jack looked at her with such intensity that she couldn’t bear the weight of it and looked away.

“Lead the way.” He responded at last.

She took him to bed, curled up next to him, and counted the seconds until he fell asleep. It hadn’t taken long. But now, lying in bed with Jack’s arm around her, she had never felt so whole.

Why he loved her, of all people, she’d never understand. There were certainly more qualified women in the world for the task. But she was smart enough to realize that when a man like Jack chose you, you pushed through the terror and accepted your fate. Besides, they were a strong team, always better together, and this was no exception.

She could do this; he would help her.

“Jack?” She whispered, running her fingertips over his wrist to stir him.

“Mm?” He hummed in her ear, barely awake.

“I love you.” She murmured quietly, saying the words for the first time in her life.

“Mmhm.” He agreed, already knowing it was true.

Phryne smiled widely at his assured reaction and it caused an eddy of giddiness to bubble and swirl inside her.

“Jack?” She waited a beat before continuing. “Do you love me?” She smirked playfully, waiting to hear what his sleepy response would be.

“Not at the moment, Miss Fisher.” He grumbled honestly and she chuckled.

“Then go back to sleep.” She allowed as she caressed the flesh on his arm with her fingers. “But I hope you’re an early riser,” she paused to rub her backside into his groin, wanting to make sure her pun wasn’t lost on his tired mind, "because tomorrow, you are all mine."

Jack groaned in torture as his hand automatically moved to her hip, whether to guide her actions or stop them, she couldn’t be sure.

“Tomorrow.” He croaked and it sounded like both a threat and a promise.

“Tomorrow.” She replied with a mischievous grin.


	2. Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For YouKnowMeAsJ, who wanted to see Tomorrow, and for Sunsetdreamer, who wanted Shakespeare Jack

When Jack awoke the next morning, it was to Phryne Fisher’s lips on his ear.

“Good morning.” She murmured as she kissed her way down his neck. 

“Morning.” He rumbled, his eyes still closed, afraid he was dreaming. 

“It’s tomorrow.” She grinned against his skin as she kept moving down his chest, kissing him as she went. 

“Oh, Jesus.” He looked down to find she was completely naked and working on disrobing him. He was already painfully aroused, his body not waiting for consciousness to react to her ministrations. “Get up here, you evil woman.” He groaned as he pulled her up and kissed her into oblivion. 

Phryne broke for air first but Jack continued down her throat, willing to forego oxygen before giving up the taste of her on his tongue.

“Oh God, Jack.” She moaned as he found her waiting breasts. Her hands wove through his hair encouraging him to take his fill. They frantically explored every piece of flesh they could reach, their mouths and hands wanting everything, all at once, after so many months of physical avoidance. 

One long stroke of Phryne’s hand on his erection and Jack hissed in pleasure. 

“Jack, please.” She begged, her desperate voice betraying her sure actions. “I can’t take it anymore. I need you now.”

He wasn’t about to deny her.

“Protection?” He asked, silently praying she had thought ahead before starting this.

“Taken care of.” She promised as she straddled him. Jack sat up against the headboard, desperately wanting to witness the intimacy that was lying in wait. 

Phryne let out a soft pant of desire as she sank onto him slowly. Jack stifled a groan as he penetrated her warm, wet cunt. 

God, it had been too long since he had last done this. 

Phryne placed her arms around his neck and kissed him as she began to move. He met her thrust for thrust, his hands exploring her torso as he kissed her neck, behind her ear, her breasts, anywhere his lips could reach.

She picked up the pace, making and drawing out soft noises that were downright obscene as she brought them closer and closer to the edge. He categorically wanted to close his eyes but he needed to watch her orgasm. It was a thought that had haunted him since he first saw the painting of her all those months ago. He focused his attention on her.

“Come for me.” He instructed as he slipped a hand between them, letting his middle fingers circle her clit. 

“Oh yes…” Her body arched into his waiting hand. “Oh, oh don’t move.” She begged. “Jack, don’t… Jack...Oh God.” She cried out in release as her entire body clenched tightly around both his hand and his cock and shook violently. 

He grasped her tightly to keep her from losing her balance and only had a moment to catalog her reaction, her arms clinging desperately around his neck, her hands tangled in the back of his hair, her hot breath on his cheek as she pulled him with her into her ecstasy. Jack fell helplessly into the nape of her sweet neck, panting in battered relief. 

As they caught their breath, Phryne lifted her head so that she could look into his eyes. She examined him like the detective she was but Jack didn’t mind. He was too busy staring into the most serenely colored eyes he had ever seen. 

_ I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be buried in thy eyes _ , he thought as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.  She was a sight he could never forget, even if he tried. 

God, he hoped he never had to try. 

He kissed her forehead sweetly before resting his own against it. 

“Good morning.” He whispered. 

“Good morning.” Phryne grinned. She touched his cheek lovingly as she removed herself from his lap and slid beneath the warm blankets once more. 

Jack slid down the headboard and joined her deep under the covers. Phryne immediately snuggled in close to him and Jack happily wrapped his arms around her. 

“Tell me this is real one more time.” Phryne requested softly. 

“I’m not sure I can.” He said honestly.  

She smiled and let her fingers skate across the skin of his chest, exploring. 

A knock interrupted their quiet moment.

“Miss Fisher? Would you and your...guest care for breakfast?”

Jack stared at her, forgetting she had help. They must have overheard them, oh God.

“Yes please.” She smiled at Jack’s red face as he brought the blankets up to their chins. 

An older woman brought in a tray and set it down on an end table just inside the door, maintaining everyone's privacy, and was silently gone again. 

“Mm, I smell eggs.” Phryne smiled as she brazenly got up to retrieve the tray still completely nude. 

“I didn't realize you had help here.” Jack said pointedly. 

“Oh, they only come in during the day.” Phryne excused. “Make the meals, do the laundry, and then they are gone again. I left them a note last night letting them know you were here.” 

Jack sighed in relief at the foresight and Phryne chuckled.

“Jack, I hate to tell you this, but there will almost always be someone else in my house with us.” She teased. “Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it.” 

He didn't think he would.

She placed the tray unceremoniously between them on the bed and picked up a piece of toast and took a bite. 

“Eat, eat.” She commanded, her mouth still full as she tried to speed up the necessary interruption.  “You’ll need all of your strength today.” She promised with a saucy grin. 

“Mm, I’ve no doubt.” Jack said honestly before stealing a bite of her toast.


End file.
